A utility metering and computing environment may involve storage, analysis, and manipulation of large amounts of data. The utility metering and computing environment may be tasked with monitoring millions of utility metering devices transmitting usage data on a periodic or real-time basis. The various utility metering devices may be associated with various customer accounts, account types, service plans, and other categories.
Each one of the utility metering devices may be physically linked to a distribution transformer. When the utility metering device is installed or changed, a link between the distribution transformer and the utility metering device is recorded in a data store. Upon entry into the data store, the utility metering device may be mislinked to a distribution transformer different from the physically linked distribution transformer. Utility outage issues, sizing analysis for the transformers, power flow studies, deployment of resources, and other operations rely on the customer information system.